


Reavers

by Ahavah



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Clothing, Drabble, F/F, Kinks, Leather, Leather Kink, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahavah/pseuds/Ahavah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Femslash100 drabble cycle round 11 (kinks) prompt: <b>clothing</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Reavers

“Shut her down quick!” Mal's voice rang through the com. “Reavers!”

They both jumped up, Inara nervously smoothing her dress and Zoë running for the door. “Wait!” Inara reached across the table to take her wrist. “Quiet,” she warned. Then, still holding her arm, “Don't go.”

Lights, engine, everything died. Inara's grip tightened, and she pulled Zoë close. They clung to each other, each taking deep breaths. Zoë's chest rose and fell beneath her, the smell of leather heady in the dark. Inara's fingers trailed down one breast. “I've always liked this vest on you,” she admitted in a whisper.


End file.
